Studies are in progress to prepare, via total synthesis, the antibiotics of the Streptogramin family: griseoviridin, virginiamycin, madumycin, and ostreogrycin. The goal is to reach these substances via a convergence synthesis involving an oxazole diene and chiral aminoesters. The ultimate ring closure of these 23-membered rings will involve either lactamization or olefination methodology.